Ave Maria
by TheDoctorHarkness
Summary: Fili's wife finally finds about the upcoming journey to Erebor. [One-Shot. Fluff? Fili/OC. Pre-Quest. Minimal language warning.]


**Disclaimer: I am not a smart enough person to have created the world Tolkien has. I own my OC (Fili's wife that i am positive doesn't actually exist...)**

**Wrote this for the same friend as last time. She's a demanding little...person...**

**Sorry for any mistakes; unbeta-ed. Enjoy.**

* * *

'_Damn the loyalty of my species!_' Líra thought to herself as her husband left their home, slamming the door shut as he went.

Huffing, the brunette woman turned to finish the chores she had been engrossed in when her husband, Fili, broke the news that he would soon be going on a quest to reclaim the Lonely Mountain.

Líra could not believe it, and yet, she could easily do so; their King had asked him to join a company of twelve others, and the dammed dwarf loyalty had Fili saying yes on the spot. Even though she and Fili were newly married, hardly ten months, she knew that expecting him to stay behind was an extremely foolish notion. However, Líra would have thought her husband would at least have had the _decency _to talk to her _before _signing a binding contract.

The more she thought of it, the less incensed she felt. As she was scrubbing a plate particularly hard, Líra felt tears begin to fall down her cheeks. Sight blurred by her tears and sobs making her breath roughly hitch, she took the plate in her hand threw it at the wall opposite, _hating _helpless she felt. Whimpering, she lowered herself to sit on the floor, her sobs increasing in quantity and speed until her body was shaking with the force of them and her throat quickly grew sore.

Líra had no idea how long she had sat there, but knew it had to have been a very long while when she heard the front door open and the heavy thumping of footsteps coming her way. Not wishing to look up, Líra kept her eyes tightly shut and her arms wrapped around her knees.

"Líra...?" The normally boisterously deep voice was quiet and hesitant, obviously having seen the shattered bit of crockery.

"What?" She cringed as her voice cracked around the single word, _refusing _to look up at her husband, even as he came two steps closer.

"That was your favourite plate, why did –"

"Oh, forget the plate. I don't give a _damn _about the plate!" She suddenly yelled, head snapping up to stare at Fili, her green eyes lit like a green flame.

Fili's face, which had previously held concern, hardened as he sighed. "You're not still upset over _that, _are you? It isn't going to change anything." His voice was calm as he spoke, though it was clear he was irritated.

"Fili! You cannot just...just –"

"Just what? _Help _my kin reclaim ourhome? You make it sound as if I'm going off to the Iron Hills, never to return!"

"But you made this decision _without _me! Without giving me a chance to try to...to process and understand!" Líra said, tears running anew down her flushed cheeks as she stood.

"_What _is there to understand? I'm going on a journey to return our homeland to our people! You should be proud," He yelled in return, anger finally breaking the facade of calm.

"You want me to be _proud _that my husband is going off where he could easily be killed! All for...for _what_? Some bloody _gold_! _No_, I _will not _be proud! I _can't _be, because I cannot -" She choked on her words as a sob broke unbidden past her lips. "I cannot lose you, Fili. I _can't_. I _refuse_."

Fili's features softened at his wife's distress, finally understanding why she had been so upset before as well as now. "Líra, there is no guarantee I will die." He said, attempting to placate her fears.

"There is no guarantee you will _come back_." She quickly retorted.

Sighing, Fili came forward and hugged Líra; though he was unsure of what he could possibly do to sooth her worries, he knew that this would at least calm her current state of distress. The couple stood embracing one another for a long time until Líra finally pulled away, wiping her face clean with the apron she still wore and taking it off after doing so.

"When do you leave?" She asked quietly, staring hard at his chest, unable to look him in the eye.

"In three days." His voice was just soft.

Líra squeezed her eyes shut and took in a deep shuddering breath before moving toward the remains of the unfortunate plate, but Fili caught her by the arm and gently shook his head. "Leave it, I'll pick it up."

"Fi, you don't have –"

"Yes, I do." He said. Giving the top of her a head a quick kiss, Fili pushed her gently in the direction of their bedroom. "Go and rest. I can clean up here."


End file.
